


The Time Team Family Outtakes

by orphan_account



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Pointless fluff, They just both have crushes on each other like children, featuring our favorite dumpster fire man, will add more tags as (if) we continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucy couldn’t cook for shit, but she made up for it by making some damned good coffee. She left the cooking to Jiya (who could make a mean stew) or, surprisingly, Flynn - though she was the only one who fully trusted him not to poison them. Whatever.





	The Time Team Family Outtakes

**Author's Note:**

> FINE I'M GARCY TRASH OKAY. This chapter is based off that tumblr post (y'all know which one I'm talking about bc I don't know how to link it). Maybe there will be more! Maybe not. But I want a bunker family fic, and since no one's writing it, I had to take it upon myself. Sigh. And like all of my fics, I've started writing this one during finals. Go me!

Lucy couldn’t cook for shit, but she made up for it by making some damned good coffee. She left the cooking to Jiya (who could make a _mean_ stew) or, surprisingly, Flynn - though she was the only one who fully trusted him not to poison them. Whatever. More pasta bakes for her (though she had totally seen Rufus and Jiya sneaking bites when they thought no one was looking).

The problem, though, was Flynn tended to put away things on the top shelf. Which is how she found herself standing in front of the cabinet, frowning up at the can of coffee which was _just_ out of reach of her fingertips. She’d tried jumping for it, shaking the cabinet, and was about to resign herself to dragging over a chair like a child when Flynn strolled into the living area, looking far too chipper for this, the wrong side of early morning. “Morning, Lucy.” His voice was gravelly from sleep, and he was still in his grey sleep shirt. He looked so different from the terrorist she’d spent a year chasing, and she had a hard time reconciling the two men in her head as the same.

“I have a bone to pick with you.” She said in lieu of greeting, turning to cross her arms at him. 

“Me?” The light in the bunker was still weak, the sun just barely peeking over the horizon, and Flynn was washed in a gentle white glow. She looked away as he approached, but he didn’t go to her- instead, he opened the fridge to peer inside. “Damn, did Wyatt eat all the yogurt again?”

“You keep putting the coffee up too high,” Lucy complained, continuing to frown at him as he looked back up at her, and she could see he was trying to conceal a laugh. “Stop it! I’m trying to make you ungrateful jerks some coffee.”

Flynn was smiling now, that full grin that took over his whole face and made him look ten years younger. “And we appreciate you, Lucy. Here.”

Instead of reaching up to hand her the coffee like a normal human being, Flynn’s hands wrapped around her waist, and he lifted her up like she weighed nothing, raising her just high enough so that she could grab the can. Then, he set her down and returned to his original venture of rooting through the refrigerator.

Lucy didn’t really react, but her mind was racing as she fished the measuring cup out of the coffee grounds. How _did_ one react to someone lifting them up for no good reason? Was she even supposed to react?

Eventually, after a way too long pause, she mumbled out a quiet “thanks”, and looked over to see Flynn smirk. And then pull out the last yogurt. “Any time, Lucy.” His voice was still soft, and she was glad he wasn’t looking at her. Her heart was already confused enough. She didn’t need his soft gaze and gentle demeanor messing things up even further.

She settled for a safe conversation ender. “Coffee’ll be ready soon. I’m gonna,” She gestured to the open arch that lead to the bunks. “Yeah. Um. Okay. Enjoy your yogurt.” She did _not_ squeak that last bit as she hurried away, praying that Rufus and Jiya weren’t still being couple-y. She needed her towel. For that cold shower she was about to take. Something that would hopefully wash away the warmth on her sides where Garcia’s hands had just been, and the strange twisting in her stomach. She had access to every time period in the world, and somehow shestill didn’t have time to deal with relationship problems.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I still ship Lyatt, but like... not that much? Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
